


Two Hearts And A Home

by purecamp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, oh man the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecamp/pseuds/purecamp
Summary: pure fluff and romance ensues in early december, when justin enlists the help of his lazy boyfriend aaron to put up the christmas tree.





	Two Hearts And A Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - it’s just short and sweet. inspired by the fact that i put up my xmas tree today and am wearing a santa hat as i type. there is glitter everywhere RIP
> 
> hope u enjoy!! <3
> 
> ^^ this is the artificialqueens a/n that i wrote at the time. this was written and posted dec 5th 2016

Aaron lounged on the couch, stretched out and lithe like a panther, fully relaxed. The soft twinkling of the golden Christmas lights that had been strung around the room gave it a warm glow; that and the ever-present scent of cinnamon from the candle he had insisted on burning. In all, the festive atmosphere made him feel sleepy and lethargic, so he simply allowed Cerrone to rest on his lower belly and rhythmically stroked the purring cat.

At the other side of the room, Justin was attempting to push a large wooden unit from the corner to the wall, with little success. He came at it from different angles, clearly not possessing strength enough to move the cabinet on his own.

“You’re being very helpful, boo,” He drawled, casting a loving glance at his partner reclined on the couch. “Very helpful.”

Aaron gave a lazy smile. “Mmm,” He hummed. “You’re doing a great job on your own.”

Justin laughed, bundling up a bit of spare tinsel and throwing it at Aaron. The movement scared Cerrone, who dug his claws into Aaron’s chest and leapt away. Wincing slightly, Aaron chuckled and threw it back.

“Ass. What do you want me to do?”

Justin smiled. “Help me push this. I want to put the tree in this corner.”

With a reluctant sigh, Aaron heaved himself up from the couch and surveyed the mess of the room, grinning slightly at the boxes of baubles, tinsel and stockings that were strewn across the floor. It took him a few moments to navigate through all the decorations – he almost broke two baubles in the process – but once he’d made it across the room, he wrapped his arms around Justin from behind and buried his face into the taller boy’s neck.

“You smell good.” He murmured, his lips pressed against Justin’s feverish skin.

“You don’t.” Justin responded, turning his head to kiss Aaron on the cheek before moving out of his embrace to start pushing the cabinet. Together they managed to get it across the room, the horrible screeching sound that it made as it moved masked by the cliché Christmas music that played from a stereo on the kitchen counter.

Once the tree had been shifted into place, Justin stood considering it, opening boxes and taking out decorations to study them. Aaron, now interested in taking a more active role, began fiddling with an ornament before hooking it onto one of the branches.

“First ornament has to be the most important one.” He stated, presenting it with a flourish. It was a photo of the two in 2008, Cerrone in between them, held in a Santa Claus frame. Justin felt his heart swell.

Even though Aaron considered himself a Halloween kinda guy, Justin knew that he loved Christmas and he was fucking good at it too. He placed baubles and lights with strategic ease, taking extra care not to break anything or overdo it. They fell into a routine of hanging decorations, stepping back to admire their creation, and singing quietly as they worked, Aaron flitting back and forth from decorating the tree to stringing lights, tinsel and wreaths across the window sills and countertops. His tight black jeans had become entirely covered in gold glitter from the ornaments, but Justin decided not to mention it. Even the blonde boy’s face hadn’t escaped the glitter; nevertheless he wore it well.

These were some of his favourite moments. Silence, or a peaceful quietness, when everything felt calm and still. Something about the two of them in the warmth of their apartment, oblivious to the outside world, felt so right. This was how it was supposed to be. Cinnamon scents in the air, candlelight, glitter all over the place and a boy who made Justin’s heart rate simultaneously speed up with excitement and settle down with familiarity and love. He stopped his decorating to watch Aaron, who didn’t notice his stare.

“Do you think we’re done?” Justin asked, his voice low. It didn’t feel right to speak loudly and shatter the serene bubble they were enveloped inside.

Aaron nodded. “It looks amazing, sweetpea. You’re so good at decorating.”

The room was transformed. All the light fixtures had tinsel wound around them, lights decorated the tree and the doorway, and a wreath hung from the front door. If you ignored the glitter, pine needles and empty boxes littered at their feet, it was almost perfect.

“I don’t wanna tidy all this up, though.” He giggled, nudging at a cardboard box near him. “Shall we give it to Cerrone?”

Aaron laughed and nodded. “Christmas present from us to him. Go on.”

Before they could even call the cat’s name, he raced into the room and began tearing at the boxes, adding to the controlled chaos. Justin laughed affectionately.

“That’s everything, right?” Aaron double-checked.

Justin looked around. “Not everything…” He hummed, digging around. “I can’t find-”

One simple plant was all he needed, and he’d planned this perfectly, and now he couldn’t fucking find it. It was going to be so romantic, so perfectly coincidental and yet planned, and now it had gone. Trust him to lose it!

Aaron wasn’t stupid, clearly. One hand resting on his hip, his eyebrow was raised at Justin’s increasingly frantic searching. When he thought he’d suffered long enough, he pulled Justin close and kissed him.

The taller boy melted into him, his arms wrapped tightly around him as they leaned close. Their kiss was soft, slow, languid – a gentle kiss unlike most of their others. This one held promises of security and patience and love, rather than their usual impatient insistence. This one conveyed warmth and pleasure and hope. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, tangled within one another, and Aaron waved the little plant in his hands.

“Looking for this?” He teased, holding the mistletoe.

Justin laughed loudly. “Aaron! I was gonna surprise you with that, boo. You ruined my romantic plans.”

Aaron planted a kiss on the underside of his jaw. “Didn’t ruin mine, though.”

Justin brought their lips together again.

For a moment – it could have been an eternity, but who was counting? – they stood still, fully entwined with one another. It was rare that they got to have these moments, these quiet moments of reassurance and time to just be themselves. Months had passed with them performing together – Justin as an alien, Aaron as a vampire – playing the campy, flirty drag power-couple Sharon and Alaska instead of two lazy, loved-up boyfriends. As much as Justin loved the makeup, the wigs, the dresses and the heels, it was incomparable to the feeling of just being able to breathe. Just being able to fall asleep without the fatigue that came with performing in a club, and to wake up whenever he pleased with a warm body tangled around his. It felt good. It felt almost normal. It felt right.

“What do you want for Christmas this year?” Justin asked, pulling away to take a breath.

“You.” Aaron said smoothly, smirking.

Justin laughed. “Okay, Mariah. What do you really want?”

He scoffed. “Mariah?! I’m not Mariah, I’m Sharon Needles.”

Justin gently shoved Aaron. “Not today you’re not.”

Aaron hummed. “That’s right. I have to be Aaron today. You gotta be Justin.”

His hazy blue eyes took on a mischievous glimmer. “Or I could be Justin and you could be Aaron.”

The blonde boy stood on his tiptoes, and began speaking in an exaggeratedly low, nasal voice. Laughing, Justin played along, miming drinking a beer and cackling. It wasn’t until Cerrone, clearly bored with destroying the cardboard boxes, mewed loudly that they realised what they were doing, bursting into laughter yet again.

“I haven’t even drank anything today!” Aaron protested. “Am I weirder when I’m sober?”

Justin snorted. “I wouldn’t know! Are you ever sober?”

Aaron shoved him, grinning. “We should really tidy this mess up.”

Justin looked down at the floor. Aside from the aforementioned pine needles and glitter, what had once been boxes were now a flurry of brown tape and ripped up cardboard mixed with cat fur. It was going to take a good hour to clean it all up and return everything to the back of the cupboard where it belonged.

“Or we could watch a movie.” Justin hinted, smiling as the guilt was written on his face.

They were silent for a moment, then Aaron reached out and took hold of something from the shelf behind him.

“Polar express?”

“Of course.”

Whatever you wanted to call them – Sharon and Alaska, Aaron and Justin, two lazy bastards – they settled on the couch to watch the movie, both well aware that neither of them would make it to the end of the film awake. Around them, the outside world had faded into night as the weak beginnings of snow began to fall. Of course, neither of them noticed the seasonal weather, or even the happenings of the film. Their eyelids were heavy and their hearts were warm, cuddled up on the couch so close that they weren’t sure where one ended and the other began. They were just a mass of long limbs and slow breaths and sleepiness.

The world around them fell asleep as they did, resting against one another in the warmth and peace of their home. The cinnamon candle burnt out, but the twinkling lights stayed on and kept the warm glow throughout the night, leaving the two of them perfectly still, silent and bathed in a Christmassy atmosphere. No deadlines hung over their heads, no stress from work or plans to go from city to city. It wouldn’t last long, but in those few precious moments it was just two hearts and a home. It was everything they needed.


End file.
